LarryMary Schotter
by Sulaikah
Summary: Larry Schotter traut sich mit seinem sauschlechten Zeugnis kaum nach Hause und zu allem Überdruss glänzt sein bester Freund Fritz durch Abwesenheit während der ganzen Sommerferien...das kann ja heiter werden!
1. Ein Schuljahr geht zu Ende

MARY SCHOTTER  
  
UND DAS BEIN DES GREISEN  
  
1.  
Ein Schuljahr geht zu Ende  
  
„Larry, hol' bitte dein Zeugnis!"Larry stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Lehrerin. „Viel Glück! Petri Heil! Hals- und Beinbruch!", wünschte ihm Fritz, sein Bankveteran und bester Kumpel. Larry wusste, was er zu erwarten hatte und schlich deshalb mit besonderem Elan zum Pult. Frau Schluck blickte ihn durch ihre Hornbrille todernst an und sprach mit gesenkter Grabesstimme: „Larry, du hast deinen rosaroten Brief erhalten, oder?"(Hier müssen die Autoren anmerken, dass Frau Schluck neben ihrer Sehschwäche auch farbenblind war. Tja, Schicksale gibt's.) Larry nickte zögerlich. Frau Schluck, die seine geringe Bewegung nicht registrierte, bellte ihn an: „Hey, Jungchen, ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt. Antworte gefälligst!" „Ja, Frau Schluck. Entschuldigung, Frau Schluck.", stotterte Larry, eingeschüchtert von der imposanten Gestalt der Lehrerin.. „ Mit diesem Zeugnis kommst du nicht weiter. Erst recht nicht aufs Gymnasium. Das weißt du schon, oder?", krächzte die staatliche Erzieherin leider ein bisschen zu laut, denn sofort amüsierte sich die hinterste Bankreihe köstlich darüber: „Larry darf nicht aufs Gumminasium, Larry darf nicht aufs Gumminasium! HAHAHAHA!"„RUHE IHR KRÖTEN!"brüllte Frau Schluck durch das Zimmer und übergab nun schweigend Larry sein Zeugnis . Der Schüler hechtete auf seinen Stuhl zurück und musste schlucken als er es ansah. „O GOTT! Larry!", Fritz war einem Herzinfarkt nahe, er als Musterschüler konnte den Anblick nicht fassen. Es strahlten ihm nur 5 und 6 entgegen, na ja nur die 2 in Sport war passabel. „Larry bist du sicher, dass das deine Noten sind? Das sieht ja grauenvoll aus." „Was soll's denn sonst sein ?!"zischte Larry missmutig zurück. Er wusste zwar schon seit einem halben Jahr, dass er das Klassenziel nicht erreichen würde, doch trotzdem schockte ihn der Anblick der miserablen Noten. Aber das Schlimmste war: seine Eltern wussten noch gar nichts von ihrem Glück, schließlich hatte Larry ihnen seine Leistungen verheimlicht und außerdem (darauf war der Knabe auch noch stolz) hatte er es geschafft den blauen Brief der Schule abzufangen. „Fritz, altes Haus, ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir im Unterricht immer wieder eingesagt hast und dafür, dass du mir in den Proben immer Spickzettel geschrieben hast, auch wenn es mir im Endeffekt gar nichts genutzt hat!", stöhnte Larry zu seinem Banknachbar. Fritz, der verliebt seine Einser und Zweier betrachtete, hob den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. Nun hatten schon fast alle Schüler der Klasse 4 Anton ihre Zeugnisse und der Blick auf die Uhr sagte, dass der Ferienbeginn nah bevorstand. Die Klasse wurde zunehmend unruhiger und konnte es kaum erwarten, in die 6 freien Wochen durchzustarten. Der Lautstärkepegel stieg. „SAPERLALOTTE! IST HIER JETZT MAL RUHE!", kreischte Frau Schluck hysterisch und musste sich innerlich eingestehen, die wilde Horde kaum mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben. „Hey, Larry!", rief Trixi, das selbstbewusste Mädchen mit den knallroten Haaren aus der letzten Reihe. „Was hast du? Zeig' mal dein Zeugnis!"Nur unwillig reichte Larry sein Blatt nach hinten hin durch. Als Trixi einen Blick auf Larrys Noten ergattert hatte, stieß sie einen undefinierbaren Schrei aus, sprang auf und fing an quer durch den Klassenraum zu tanzen. „JUHU! Ich bin nicht die einzigste, die hocken bleibt!"Frau Schluck raufte sich die Haare, kurz vor einem cholerischem Wutanfall: „TRIXI! SETZT' DICH AUF DER STELLE WIEDER AUF DEINE 4 BUCHSTABEN!"Doch das Mädchen tat so, als würde sie nichts gehört haben. Die roten Haare umstanden ihren Kopf wie eine Wolke, während sie bis zu Larrys Tisch wirbelte und sein Zeugnis mit einer übertriebenen Geste auf seine Bank schweben ließ. Darauf ergriff sie die Hand des Jungen und schüttelte sie so kräftig, dass Larry vor Schmerz aufjaulte. „Willkommen im Club!", sagte sie. „Willkommen im Club der grottenschlechten Schüler!"Und dann endlich dongte es. Das war der Startschuss, die Schüler preschten wie eine Horde von Büffeln aus der Klassenzimmertür. Frau Schluck hatte das schon erwartet und hatte sich deshalb einen Stahlhelm aufgesetzt und ihr Pult umgedreht um dahinter in Deckung zu gehen. Die Schüler hetzten durch die Gänge und Türen, die Treppen hinauf und hinab, es wurde gequetscht und geschubst, hier und da sah man einen Pädagogen in ein ruhiges Eckchen flitzen. Der Hausmeister hatte vorausschauend die Türen ausgebaut, damit die Kinder möglichst ohne Arm- oder Beinbrüche in die Ferien starten konnten. Die Lehrer versammelten sich im Lehrerzimmer um zu feiern, die fünf Sektflaschen wurden in 10 Minuten geleert. Vor der Schule standen die Schüler versammelt, die Mädchen verabschiedeten sich mit zwei Küsschen auf beide Wangen voneinander und die Jungs hauten sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern, dass es krachte. Glückwünsche zu guten Zeugnissen und Beileidssprechungen zu Schlechten wurden noch einmal ausgetauscht. Dann stob die Menge fröhlich lachend auseinander. Larry und Fritz waren die einzigen, deren Freude ein bisschen getrübt war. Schließlich würde Fritz, der Intelligenzbolzen, nach den Ferien auf das Gymnasium gehen und Larry, der immer zu faul zum Lernen war, musste zusehen, dass er wenigstens die Hauptschule schaffte. Somit würden ihre Wege in der nahen Zukunft getrennt weiter führen, obwohl sie selbstverständlich noch in Kontakt bleiben wollten. „Fritz, ich werde dich vermissen, aber zum Glück haben wir ja noch 6 Wochen Ferien zusammen vor uns.", sagte Larry mit dem Anflug eines kleinen Lächelns. Fritz sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht und es schien so, als hätte er etwas auf dem Herzen aber Probleme damit herauszurücken. „Larry ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll", druckste er herum, „Was denn?", Larry war durch Fritz' seltsamen Tonfall misstrauisch geworden. „Spuck's aus!" „Ehrlich gesagt: Ich bin die ganzen Ferien in Japan, um japanisch zu lernen."So, jetzt war es heraus. Fast ein wenig beschämt, blickte Fritz auf den Boden. Aus Larrys Gesicht wich jede Farbe, wie sehr hatte er sich schon darauf gefreut mit Fritz alles Mögliche zu unternehmen. „Na super!", das war Larrys einziger, ironisch gemeinter Kommentar. „Klasse! Dann darf ich die ganzen Ferien allein rumhängen! Tolle Aussichten!" „Hey sorry, aber ich hab' die Sprachreise gewonnen und kann jetzt schlecht absagen. Es ist schon alles reserviert.", versuchte Fritz sich zu entschuldigen. „Gewonnen auch noch!", wenn Fritz nicht sein bester Freund gewesen wäre, Larry wäre glatt blass vor Neid geworden. „Du Schweinepriester!", schimpfte er scherzhaft. Da mussten beide lachen. Dann zählte Fritz seinem Kameraden die ersten japanischen Wörter auf, die er schon im Voraus gelernt hatte. Er hatte wirklich ein beachtliches Vokabular drauf und als die Zwei an die Straßenkreuzung kamen, an der sie sich trennen mussten, da war Fritz immer noch nicht damit fertig Larry auf japanisch zuzulabern. Ein bisschen genervt, schnitt ihm Larry schließlich das Wort ab. „Die Zeit des Abschieds ist gekommen.", Larry setzte seine supertraurige Beerdigungsstimme auf. Darauf zauberte er noch zwei Taschentücher aus seiner Tasche und gab eines an Fritz. Sodann schnäuzten sich beide tief und fest, fielen sich gegenseitig in die Arme und schauspielerten eine herrliche Heulorgie. Zuletzt weinten sie wirklich und zwar vor Lachen. „Auch wenn du mich schmählich im Stich gelassen hast, bin ich ausnahmsweise selbstlos und wünsche dir mordsmäßig viel Spaß in China!", meinte Larry. „Japan.", verbesserte Fritz. „Dann eben Japan. Aber hey, schreib' deinem armen, alleingelassenem Freund wenigstens ne Postkarte!" „Mach' ich. Und ich ruf' dich auch heute noch mal an, bevor ich abends fliege, okay?" „Tu das.", meinte Larry und sagte Fritz endgültig Adieu. Sie winkten sich noch einmal, dann ging jeder seines Weges. Was Larry natürlich nicht wissen konnte ist, dass sein Leben gar nicht so trüb weiterlaufen sollte, wie er es sich im Moment vorstellte. 


	2. Das Geheimnis der Familie Schotter

2.  
  
Das Geheimnis der Familie Schotter  
  
Auf dem Nachhauseweg brach Larry den Rekord im Langsamgehen, sogar eine Schnecke überholte ihn und insgesamt brauchte er statt gebräuchliche 10 Minuten eine halbe Stunde. Als das Haus der Familie Schotter in Sicht kam verlangsamte Larry nochmals sein Geschwindigkeit. In seinen Gedanken spielte sich schon die Szene ab, die er zu Hause erwartete. Er geht ins Haus, mit undefinierbarer Miene und dann schlägt er die Richtung ins Wohnzimmer ein, wo ihn seine Eltern erwarten. Sie strahlen beide, schließlich erwarten sie, dass Larry wie all die Jahre davor gute Noten bringt. Doch dieses Jahr wird es anders. Wie versteinert und schweigend reicht Larry seinen Eltern das Hexenblatt. Angesicht in Angesicht mit den Fünfern und Sechsern stößt seine Mutter einen spitzen Schrei aus und der Vater donnert los: „HERR LARRY HUGO ADALBERT SCHOTTER WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLCIH EIN, DASS DU DICH MIT SO EINEM ZEUGNIS NOCH BLICKEN LÄSST! ", die Stimme seines Vaters hallte richtig in Larrys Kopf, als dieser, beim beinahen Zusammenstoß mit einem radfahrendem, leuchtend gelben Briefträger, aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte. Man konnte es schon schwer haben, wenn man das Kind zweier ehemaliger Musterschüler war und die Eltern immer die besten Leistungen von einem erwarteten. Larry seufzte tief. Dann ging er bedächtig zur Haustür, über der ein riesengroßes Schild mit der Aufschrift „Hier haust Familie Schotter"hing, welches wahrscheinlich noch ein Blinder mit Stock entziffern konnte. Die Pforte öffnete sich knarrend, nachdem der Junge dreimal geklopft hatte. „Larry, komm bitte mit mir ins Wohnzimmer", sagte sein Vater mit leiser, trauriger Stimme, während er die schwere Eichenholztür wieder hinter Larry ins Schloss fallen ließ. Im „Living – room"angekommen setzten sich beide, Vater und Sohn, Seite an Seite auf das Sofa. „Deine Mutter kommt gleich.", sprach sein Vater mit der gleichen seltsamen bekümmerten Stimme wie zuvor. Was war nur los mit seinem Vater, fragte sich Larry. „Oh Gott, sie wissen sicher schon von meinem Zeugnis!", fiel ihm ein. Seine Handflächen wurden langsam feucht. In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wild umher. „Wie können sie nur von meinen schlechten Noten erfahren haben?", Larry zermarterte sich das Hirn und überlegte solange bis ihm der Kopf rauchte: „Vielleicht hat die Schule sie angerufen oder die Mutter von Fritz hat mal wieder mit meiner Mutter einen Kaffeeklatsch abgelabert." „Larry? Larry, hörst du mich?"Der Angesprochene schrak auf, er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass seine Mutter, die augenscheinlich schon eine Zeit lang versucht hatte mit ihm zu reden, in das Zimmer gekommen war und sich in den Sessel gesetzt hatte. „Larry, dein Schulzeugnis ist miserabel, das weißt du ja hoffentlich, oder?"Larry nickte artig. „Aber das ist es gar nicht, über was sich dein Vater und ich aufregen. Was wir nicht verstehen können ist, dass du uns nichts davon gesagt hast. Hast du so wenig Vertrauen zu deinen Eltern?" Larry wand sich innerlich, antwortete aber nicht. Stattdessen bückte er sich und griff in seinen Ostpack. (Für die, die jetzt nicht wissen, was mit „Ostpack"gemeint ist; nur zur Information: das ist ein, in Larrys Heimat sehr bekannter, Rucksackhersteller.) Dann kruschtelte und kramte er nach seinem Zeugnis, um es seiner Mutter in die Griffeln zu drücken. Die jedoch wehrte ab. „Nein, Larry, zeig' es mir nicht. Eine erniedrigende Fünf in Heimat- und Sachkunde, eine saftige Sechs in Mathe, noch mal eine Sechs in Sprachbetrachtung, eine satte Fünf in Schönschreiben und eine grauenvolle Sechs Minus in Musik. Auf diesen Anblick kann ich ehrlich gesagt verzichten.", sagte Frau Schotter. Larry war bei jedem Wort immer kleiner geworden und drückte sich nun derart in die Sofapolster, dass er schon die Sprungfedern in seinen Gesäßknochen spürte. Dann auf einmal merkte er, dass seine Mutter ein Schulfach vergessen hatte. „Aber in Sport habe ich eine Zwei!", rief er empört. Seine Eltern schienen es gar nicht gehört zu haben. Eine beunruhigende Stille legte sich über den Raum, so als wäre eine riesige Käseglocke über die 3 Personen auf dem schreiend bunten Sofa gestülpt worden. Sogar der Vater sagte nichts, was normalerweise mehr als ungewöhnlich war. Larry, dem die Geräuschlosigkeit ein wenig unheimlich war, hing wieder seinen Gedanken nach und wunderte sich mehr und mehr darüber, dass seine Mutter all seine Noten schon wusste, bevor sie das Zeugnis überhaupt gesehen hatte. „Wenn sie recherchiert hat, dann hat sie verdammt gut recherchiert!", dachte er und überlegte dabei, wie sie überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war, nach seinen Noten zu forschen.  
  
„Larry", unterbrach schließlich die Mutter das Schweigen und warf dabei dem Vater einen bedeutenden Blick zu. „ich wünsche, dass du dich unverzüglich auf dein Zimmer begibst. Dein Vater und ich wollen gerne etwas besprechen." Ohne Wiederworte schlich Larry in sein Zimmer und legte sich auf sein Bett. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Fritz, der jetzt wahrscheinlich über seine Koffer gebeugt war und überlegte, was er auf die Reise nach Japan alles mitnehmen sollte. Plötzlich schellte im Erdgeschoss das Telefon. Hastig richtete er sich auf und raste wie eine gesenkte Sau die Treppe hinunter. (Welch Wunder, dass er nicht gestürzt ist) „Das ist sicher Fritz.", dachte er. Als er die letzte Stufe zum Untergeschoss mit einem hechtartigen Sprung hinter sich ließ, hörte er aus dem Wohnzimmer die Stimmen seiner Eltern, doch das Rasseln des Telefonapparates (welches hypermodern war: nämlich noch mit Drehscheibe zum Wählen) war so drängend, dass er die Gelegenheit, seine Erziehungsberechtigten zu belauschen nicht ergriff. Stattdessen griff er zielbewusst zum Hörer und augenblicklich drang leicht rauschend Fritz' vertraute Stimme zu ihm durch. „Hi, Sumpfnase, wie steh'n die Aktien? Hast du deinen Alten schon dein ‚supertolles' Zeugnis unter die Nase gerieben?"(Zwischen den beiden Kumpeln war es üblich, dass sie sich gegenseitig scherzhaft mit Schimpfwörtern bezeichneten) „Vergiss' es, du Stinker. Meine Eltern wussten schon Bescheid. Aber frag' mich nicht, woher sie von meinen Noten Wind bekommen haben." „Und? Wie haben sie reagiert? Ich mein', sie werden dich jawohl nicht ungespitzt in den Boden gerammt haben. Oder?" „Nicht ganz so drastisch. Schließlich lebe ich ja noch." „Ist das nun ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?", scherzte Fritz. „Wir werden sehen.", meinte Larry, packte das Telefon und schleppte es hoch in sein Gemach, das Kabel hinter sich her schleifend (nur gut das es so lang war). Dann unterhielten sie sich noch über dies und das, während Larry sich brettelbreit auf seine Fensterbank pflanzte und in den herrlich blauen Himmel starrte. Das Gespräch flaute langsam ab und wurde immer müder. Beide ließen die Floskeln ab, die sie noch für nötig hielten: „Schöne Ferien!" „Gute Reise!" „Schöne Grüße an deine Alten!" „Viel Spaß in Japan!" Dann herrschte auf beiden Seiten der Leitung Stille. Nur die regelmäßigen Atemzüge am jeweils anderen Ende sagten jedem von ihnen, dass der Andere noch dran war. „Du Fritz, ich muss Schluss machen.", sagte Larry. „Ja, du, ich ebenfalls.", meinte Fritz. „Sonst mach' ich noch meiner Schwester im Langtelefonieren Konkurrenz."Fast gegen seinen Willen, musste Larry grinsen. Nur zu gut kannte er das Schwesterchen seines besten Freundes. Ingrid konnte stundenlang an der Strippe hängen ohne das ihr jemals die Gesprächsthemen ausgingen. „Also, Ciao Larry." Und "Klick": schon hatte Fritz aufgelegt. Larry hielt den Hörer noch einige Augenblicke an seine Lauscher und seufzte tief. Er konnte es gar nicht richtig fassen, dass er Fritz nun für den Rest der Sommerferien nicht mehr sehen würde. Eine kleine heiße Träne rollte über seine Wange und tropfte auf seinen Pullover mit „Harry Potter©"–Aufdruck. Einen kurzen Augenblick noch blieb Larry auf dem Fenstersims sitzen und stierte mit leerem Blick hinunter auf die Straße. Auf dem gegenüberliegenden Gehsteig war gerade eine Familie dabei jede Menge Gepäck in ein scheinbar viel zu kleines Auto zu hieven. „Alle verreisen sie.", dachte Larry wehmütig. „Nur ich nicht."Deprimiert ließ er den Hörer auf die Gabel sinken und sprang von der Fensterbank (nicht aus dem Fenster!). Wenig schwungvoll verließ er sein bescheidenes Zimmer (wobei unter bescheiden 60 m² zu verstehen ist) und kroch die Stiege herunter, die Telefonapparatschaft mit beiden Händen haltend. (Ein Glück, dass er nicht gestolpert ist und sich das Genick gebrochen hat, sonst wäre die Geschichte jetzt aus.) Im Erdgeschoss stellte er den Klingelapparat an seinen Platz auf das Beistelltischen mit schönem, selbstgemachtem Häkeldeckchen. Plötzlich verfing sich sein Fuß in dem Gewurstel des Kabels und er flog der Länge nach hin. „Verdammt!", fluchte er und massierte seine schmerzenden Knöchel. Dann hörte er die anschwellenden Stimmen seiner Eltern. Sie erwähnten seinen Namen. Unwillkürlich hielt er die Luft an und lauschte. Dann richtete der Junge sich ein bisschen auf und robbte näher zur Tür, um besser hören zu können. „Gunther, jetzt hör' mir doch mal zu! Es geht hier schließlich um unseren Sohn!", rief Frau Schotter ungeduldig. „Das weiß' ich ja.", murrte das Familienoberhaupt. Seiner Stimme war anzumerken, dass er jedem weiteren Gespräch nicht sehr offenherzig gegenüberstand. „Gunther, versteh' doch, dieses Internat ist das Beste was Larry passieren kann!" Bei dem Wort ‚Internat' japste Larry erschrocken und atmete so tief ein, dass sich Brust und Bauchdecke gleichzeitig hoben. „O Gott! Ein Internat!", der Junge war wie gelähmt. „Das können sie mir nicht antun! Da werde ich streiken. Niemals gehe ich auf so eine bescheuerte Schule! Keine 10 Pferde bringen mich dorthin!"Alles in Larry wehrte sich gegen den Gedanken auf ein Internat zu gehen und sogar seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich angewidert. Er sah sich schon mit schmieriger Schuluniform und glatt gelecktem Scheitel durch die gebohnerten Gänge eines Internats eilen. Einem Albtraum gleich, spielte sich dann vor seinen inneren Auge eine schreckliche Szene ab: er, Larry, allein an einem Pult sitzend in einem Klassenzimmer während alle anderen Mitschüler mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn deuten und lachen, weil er doch der größte Loser des Universums war. Das Szenario kam Larry so real vor, dass er das meckernde Gekicher der Schüler zu hören glaubte und er schüttelte heftig den Kopf um das Bild zu vertreiben. „Warum ausgerechnet ein Internat?", winselte Larry leise. Warum? Warum? Warum? Warum? Der Junge betete das Wort so lange vor sich hin bis es jede Bedeutung verloren hatte. Seine erhitzten Wangen kühlten sich langsam wieder ab. Noch war ja überhaupt nichts entschieden, denn wie es schien, war Herr Schotter der gleichen Meinung wie sein Sohn. „Nein, Brunhilde , mein Sohn wird nicht auf dieses Internat gehen! Nicht solange ich lebe!", sagte er mit Nachdruck und einem Tonfall, der eigentlich keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Ach Gunter", Larrys Mutter versuchte es auf die sanfte Tour. „Jetzt werde ich dir noch ein leckeres Stück Kuchen geben und dann lese ich dir noch einmal aus dem Prospekt des Internats vor." „Dur brauchst mir das gar nicht mehr vorlesen. Es wird sich an meiner Ansicht nichts ändern. Meine Meinung war nein, meine Meinung ist nein und sie wird auch nein bleiben!", donnerte der Vater. „Wie kannst du nur so stur sein, Gunther?", schimpfte die Mutter. „Ich und stur?! Wer hat denn hier den größten Dickschädel?" Eine Weile war es still hinter der Wohnzimmertür. Doch Larry wusste: das war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. „Außerdem möchte ich, dass du endlich mit diesen esoterischen Schwachsinn aufhörst. Bist du dir darüber im Klaren, dass wir gerade dabei sind zu diskutieren, ob unser Sohn auf ein Zauberinternat für angehende Hexen und Magier gehen soll? Mal ehrlich, es reicht mir schon, dass du von der festen Überzeugung bist, eine Hexe zu sein, aber wenn du jetzt auch noch damit anfängst unserem guten Jungen solchen Blödsinn in den Kopf zu setzen, dann nicht mit mir. Notfalls lass' ich mich scheiden!", der Vater konnte sich nur noch mühsam beherrschen. „Bei der Scheidung habe ich aber auch noch ein Wörtchen mit zu reden und ich plädiere für: KEINE SCHEIDUNG! Oder hast du schon vergessen, wem das Haus und das gesamte Vermögen gehört?", meinte die Mutter. Schnell wechselte der Vater das Thema: „Unser Larry bracht keine Hexenschule, sondern eine zuverlässige Nachhilfelehrerin, die ihm das wieder beibringt, was er in der Schule verpasst hat.", der Vater spielte auf Larrys schlechte Noten an. „Wenn du dein Okay gibst, dass unser Sprössling das Blocksberg©® - Internat besuchen darf, dann kümmere ich mich eigenhändig darum, dass Larry während den Sommerferien jeden Tag Nachhilfe bekommt.", schlug Brunhilde einen Kompromiss vor. „Ja klar und anschließend verheiraten wir ihn mit Bibi Blocksberg©™!", witzelte Gunther. Irgendwie kam sich Larry verarscht vor. Seine rechtlichen Vertreter diskutierten da einfach hinter seinem Rücken über etwas, das ihn eigentlich am Meisten anging. (Tja, Larry, wer zu spät kommt, verpasst das Beste!) „Weißt du, Brunhilde, was mich wundert ist deine kindliche Naivität. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass die Schüler dieses Internats alle mit Drogen voll gepumpt werden und dadurch in der Lage sind an Magie und Zauberei zu glauben, ohne das es das wirklich gibt!" Aufgebracht unterbrach ihn die Mutter: „Du hast nicht das Recht dazu hier etwas in Frage zustellen auf das meine Vorfahren generationenlang gebaut und vertraut haben!" „Das tu' ich doch gar nicht. Ich möchte nur verhindern, dass Larry in dieses Milieu der drogenabhängigen Kiffer abrutscht!", schrie der Vater. „Nenn' die Mitglieder des ‚Zauberhaften Zirkels' noch einmal Kiffer und du kannst dein lilablassblaues Wunder erleben!", drohte Brunhilde. „Ach ja, rufst du dann Piper©, Pheobe© und Paige©, die ‚mächtigen Drei®™' zu Hilfe?"(Gunther war nämlich auch ein Fan der Fernsehserie ‚Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen') Larry grinste in sich hinein und dachte bei sich: „Juhu, gleich gibst Elterncatchen!" „Gunther, du kannst dir deine unangebrachten Scherze sparen!", tadelte die Mutter und stöhnte dann: „Warum habe ich nur einen Normalsterblichen geheiratet?" „Und warum musste ich eine Möchtegernesoterikerin zu meiner Frau nehmen?", murmelte Gunther. „Hast du mich gerade Möchtegernesoterikerin genannt?", schrie Frau Schotter außer sich vor Empörung. Im Wohnzimmer wurde es still. Dann auf einmal waren heftige Würgegeräusche zu hören. „Himmel!", erschrak Larry. „Jetzt bringt sie ihn um. Jetzt bringt meine Mom meinen Dad um!"(Keine Angst, die Autoren können Entwarnung geben: Natürlich brachte Larrys Mutter ihren Mann nicht um) „Gunther, nun würg' den Kuchen doch nicht so runter. Das ist ja unmöglich, du schlingst wie ein Scheunendrescher! Die Torte läuft dir doch nicht weg!", ermahnte Brunhilde gereizt. „Och aprobos", nuschelte das Familienoberhaupt mit vollem Mund. (Tz, tz, tz, mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht!) „Da Bienschtisch schmägt vörzüschlisch!"(Tja, ab 99% wird's undeutlich, lieber Herr Schotter!) „Ich wollte sagen: Der Bienenstich schmeckt vorzüglich!" „Erstens: das war ein Gugelhupf und zweitens: du lenkst vom Thema ab.", war Brunhildes einziger Kommentar. „Weißt du Gunther, du müsstest mal versuchen die ganze Geschichte von meinem Standpunkt aus zu betrachten. Ich bin eine richtige Vollbluthexe und mein Herz pumpt magisches Blut durch meine Adern. Das ist mein Geheimnis, unser beider Geheimnis und bald auch das Geheimnis von Larry. Unser Sohn hat die Magie von mir geerbt, nur weiß er noch nichts davon. Aber wenn er erst einmal lernt, seine überirdischen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten zu erkennen, zu entwickeln und sie sinnvoll einzusetzen, dann kann er stolz darauf sein, etwas ganz besonderes zu sein und zwar ein Hexer und Mitglied des ‚Zauberhaften Zirkels'." Larry, der immer noch auf dem flauschig-weichen Teppichboden saß, stand langsam auf, er hatte genug gehört. Jetzt musste er erst nachdenken und diese unglaubliche Sache soweit mal verdauen. Schmerzhaft bemerkte er, dass er sich beim Stolpern über das ewig lange Telefonkabel ernsthaft den Knöchel verletzt hatte und dieser bei der plötzlichen Belastung wieder ziemlich wehtat. (Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, wird bitten Sie an dieser Stelle um eine Runde Mitleid für den armen Larry: Ohhhhhhhh.....Danke, das reicht schon und nun eine Runde Schadenfreude: Hihihihihi.....Haben Sie herzlichen Dank, das wird ihn sicher wieder aufbauen. Also Larry, raff' dich auf, Indianer kennt doch bekanntlich keinen Schmerz!) Verwirrt humpelte Larry die Treppe hinauf und dachte über das Gespräch nach, welches er gerade mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig belauscht hatte. Je länger er grübelte, desto mehr kam ihm alles wie ein Traum vor. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, ließ er sich augenblicklich in voller Montur in die mollig- warmen Kissen seines barbiepinken Himmelbettes sinken und starrte Löcher in die Decke. „Wenn dies ein Traum ist", dachte er. „Dann muss ich eben warten bis ich daraus wieder aufwache!" 


	3. Die Wüstenstadt

3.  
  
Die Wüstenstadt  
  
Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und brannte erbarmungslos herab. Sie verbrannte alles, brannte alles aus. Die glühende Hitze war unerträglich. Trotzdem ging der dunkel gekleidete Mann weiter, schleppte sich Stück für Stück vorwärts und kämpfte mit sich selbst. „Geh' weiter, geh' weiter, los, los, los!", hämmerte es in seinem Kopf, doch immer wieder gaben seine Beine und sein ganzer Körper protestierte gegen die Strapazen. Unruhig glitt sein Blick über den Horizont; in allen Richtungen das selbe Bild: Sand. Sand und flimmernde Hitze, die übergangslos in den blauen Himmel überzugehen schien. Kein Baum, kein Strauch war zu sehen und auch sonst kein Leben. Er war allein in dieser Wüsteneinöde. Wie weit war es denn noch bis zu seinem Ziel, der Schwarzen Stadt? Mit der trockenen Zunge fuhr er sich über die aufgeplatzten Lippen und schmeckte salzigen Schweiß. Wasser! Er gäbe alles für ein paar Tropfen kühles Nass, sogar sein Leben. Haha! Er grinste gequält. Welche Ironie! Wie konnte man sein Leben geben, wenn man schon tot war und durch das Jenseits wanderte. Der Mann sank auf die Knie und verbrannte sich seine Finger, als seine Hände in den Sand tauchten. Nur eine kleine Pause! Ein wenig Ausruhen! Entkräftet fiel er mit dem Gesicht voran in den Sand, aber er merkte es nicht. Durchdringende Schwärze erfüllte seine Augen, betäubte seine Sinne und kroch in jeden Winkel seines Bewusstseins. Als der Mann mit dem langen, schwarzen Umhang erwachte, hätte es eigentlich Nacht sein müssen, jedoch stand die Sonne immer noch im Zenit und die glühende Hitze war nicht gewichen. Der ausgemergelte Wüstenboden dampfte. Schweiß tropfte dem schwitzendem Mann ins Auge und seine Haut unter dem Umhang war aufgequollen vor Hitze. Er streifte den Mantel ab, doch das schaffte ihm auch keine Abkühlung. Vielmehr hatte er das Gefühl bei lebendigem Leibe zu verbrennen. (Viel Spass beim Barbecue!) Also zog er das Kleidungsstück wieder an. Dann setzte er seinen Weg fort. Man sah ihm an , dass der Durst unerträglich für ihn war. Plötzlich nahm er eine Oase mit einer sprudelnden Quelle war, auf die er sofort jubelschreiend zulief. Er machte einen Hechtsprung ins Wasser, schöpfte sich das kühlende Nass in den Mund und ...spuckte Sand aus, denn er war einer Fatahmorgana zum Opfer gefallen. Als er dies einsah verschwand die Oase und er kniete enttäuscht im Sand und wurde noch durstiger. Der Mann richtete sich wieder auf, klopfte sich den Sand von seiner Kleidung und setzte seinen mühsamen Weg durch die Einöde fort. Nach stundenlangem, eintönigem Marschieren, tauchte am Horizont die Silhouette einer Stadt auf und der einsame Wanderer dachte schon daran, dass dies wieder nur ein Bild seiner Phantasie sei. Doch die Umrisse wurden immer deutlicher und er erkannte nun, dass es sich bei den bizarr wirkenden, verschwommenen Konturen um die Mauern der Wüstenstadt handelte und der Anblick seines Ziels gab ihm neue Kraft. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Gleich würde er die Hauptstadt des Totenreichs erreichen, könnte sich auf dem Seelenmarkt ein neues Lebens kaufen, den Weg durch das Tor der Reinkarnation stände nichts mehr im Wege und dann wäre er wieder da, in voller Größe und Boshaftigkeit. Den Menschen würde er das Fürchten beibringen! Oh, seine Rache wird grausam sein, seine Rache dafür, dass man ihn getötet hat. Und besonders denen, die Schuld waren an seinem Ableben, würde er wehtun. Bluten werden sie, die obersten Ratsmitglieder des magischen Zirkels! Langsam merkte er, dass die Stadt noch kein bisschen näher gerückt war. Im Gegenteil, sie schien sich von ihm zu entfernen. Panisch fing er an zu laufen. Dabei stolperte er über seinen Mantel, fiel hin, schluckte und spuckte Sandkörner, rappelte sich wieder auf und hetzte weiter. Auf den letzten Metern fing die flimmernde Glut an ihm Bilder vorzugaukeln, Bilder und Szenen aus seinem beendeten Leben. Bevor die Halluzinationen seines Geist jedoch ganz zermürben konnten, hatte er die polierte Mauer der Schwarzen Stadt erreicht. Er trat durch den dunkeln Torbogen und befand sich dann plötzlich in einer Schlucht aus schwarzen Häuserfronten. Selbst das Tageslicht schien hier düster und schwarz. Überall standen Menschen und eine dickliche Frau (die Autoren müssen berichtigen: die Frau war natürlich nicht nur dicklich, sondern eine auf zwei Stummelbeinchen wandelnde Tonne, die ihren amöbenartigen Körper wie einen Sack Mehl über den Boden schleifte) kam in gemächlichem Tempo auf den dunklen Mann zugeschaukelt. „Seid gegrüßt, Neutoter. Im Namen aller Verstorbenen hier heiße ich sie in der Stadt der Dahingeschiedenen willkommen!", genauso wie die massige Gestalt der Dame, faszinierte die Stimme mit imposantem Volumen. Der Mann, Gentleman wie er war, zog seinen schwarzen Hut. „Doch nun Schluss mit den albernen Begrüßungsformeln. An was sind sie denn gestorben? Hatten Sie einen Unfall oder sind Sie ermordet worden? Hatten Sie Familie und Kinder? Wie gefällt es Ihnen hier? Haben Sie vor sich ein neues Leben zu kaufen?....." Die Dicke redete wie die Niagarafälle und holte dabei noch nicht mal Luft. Außerdem wartete sie die Antworten auf ihre Fragen gar nicht erst ab, sondern ratterte ohne Unterbrechung einen ganzen Fragen- Katalog wie auswendig gelernt herunter. Sie bemerkte auch gar nicht, dass ihr ‚Gesprächs'partner sich immer mehr über ihre ungezügelte Neugier ärgerte. Der Schwarze machte eine unwirsche Bewegung mit der Hand, so als hätte er nicht übel Lust gehabt, die Frau wie eine lästige Fliege davonzujagen. „Mein Name ist Parlebeaucoup (Aussprache: Parlboku) und wie heißen Sie?", fragte Parlebeaucoup während eines einzigen Augenzwinkerns und machte dann endlich mal eine langersehnte Pause. Scheinbar war ihr Gehirn leer gepumpt. Der Mann nutzte dies und machte den bisherigen Monolog zu einem (das folgende Wort ist nicht Dialog, wie ihr alle denkt sondern) Streitgespräch: „Sagen Sie mal, sind Sie von der Zeitung oder was?! Dass Sie's wissen, Sie gehen mir gehörig auf den Wecker und mein Interesse an einem Interview liegt unter dem Nullpunkt! AUF WIEDERSEHEN!"Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich aus dem Staub bevor die Plaudertasche (nicht: Apfeltasche) noch ein paar Sätze loswerden konnte. Zum Glück waren so viele Leute unterwegs, dass er problemlos in der Masse untertauchen konnte. Erst als er sicher sein konnte aus dem Wirkungsmodus der Ratschkate entwischt zu sein, fing er an sich ein wenig umzusehen. Er erschrak beim Anblick ausgemergelter Gesichter, deren eingefallene Wangen vom Hunger erzählten und deren Augen nach neuem Lebensmut verlangten. Angst, Schrecken und Düsternis hatte einst schöne Menschen zu grimassenzerrenden Niemanden gemacht, die die drückende Last der schwarzen Umgebung wiederspiegelten. Gerne hätte er jetzt in einen Spiegel geschaut, nur aus Neugierde, ob er auch schon so aussah wie die meisten Menschen hier, nur um wissen zu wollen ob sein Äußeres sich schon an die Umgebung angepasst und deren Gestalt angenommen hatte. Kinder, die wimmernden Schattengestalten glichen gingen vorüber und winkten sich mit hilflosen Bewegungen zu, als spielten sie das Spiel „Wer kann schneller winken als sein Schatten?". Welch ein schönes Leben nach dem Tod!, dachte der Schwarze ironisch und schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase. Und so was nennt sich Paradies! Er spuckte auf den Boden. Da spürte er eine knochige Hand an seiner Schulter und er blickte plötzlich in das faltige Gesicht eines alten Mannes, der sich mit der anderen Hand schwer auf seinen Stock stützte. Als hätte der Alte seine Gedanken gelesen, wisperte er: „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl in der Hölle?" Der Schwarze wusste nicht was er antworten sollte, also schwieg er. „Du musst wissen, mein Junge, das Fegefeuer in der Vorstellung der Christentums gibt es nicht. Es gibt nur Himmel oder Hölle. Jeder, der gestorben ist, kommt als erstes in die Hölle, weil keiner ohne Sünde ist. Die Dauer des Aufenthalts in der Schwarzen Stadt richtet sich nach dem Sündenstatus und die restliche Story kennst du ja: Selbstmörder und Todsünder müssen in der Hölle bleiben. Sie nutzten meist den Seelenmarkt, kaufen sich ein neues Leben und beginnen von vorne. Der alte Mann drehte sich um und hinkte fort. Fast hatte der dunkle Mann ein wenig Mitleid mit dem Alten und den anderen armen Seelen, die durch diese verdammte Stadt geisterten. Mitleid? – Niemals!!!, schrie er sich selbst an. Wie schreibt man dieses Wort? Er konnte gar kein Mitleid haben, das war ausgeschlossen. Er war böse, seine Seele war ein schwarzes Loch und sein Herz ein Obsidianklumpen. Normalerweise gefiel ihm der Anblick gequälter Menschen, deren lautlose Hilfeschreie die Augen sprechen ließen. Aber ab und zu, da konnte er sich seiner menschlichen Seite nicht erwehren, da kamen dann unbekannte Emotionen in ihm hoch wie aufgewirbelter Meeressand. Mensch? ER und ein MENSCH! Nein!, fuhren ihn seine eigenen Gedanken zusammen. Er war kein Mensch sondern ein Magier aus Fleisch und Blut. Ein schwarzer Magier, der sich mit Haut und Haaren (doch er hatte eine Glatze! Haha! Kleiner Scherz zum Mitlachen!) dem Bösen verschrieben hatte. Aber er war einmal Mensch gewesen und seine Vergangenheit konnte er nicht abstreiten. Rückgängig machen konnte er sie erst recht nicht. Das einzige Mittel dagegen war das Vergessen und das Verdrängen. Ein paar Augenblicke später hatte er sein menschliche Natur wieder am Nacken gepackt und versteckte es in den tiefsten Tiefen seiner Selbst. Er schnaufte erleichtert auf. Eine Zeitlang würde er jetzt Ruhe haben, bis sich sein zweites Ich erneut hoch kämpfen würde. Sein Blick schweifte nach oben. Die Häuser waren unbeschreiblich hoch und nur ein ganz schmaler Spalt blauen Himmels konnte gesehen werden. Er wanderte weiter durch das triste Dämmerlicht. Die Häuser waren alle gleich: ihre Farbe war schwarz, sie hatten weder Fenster noch Balkone oder Gärten, sie trugen keine Hausnummern und die schweren Türen waren alle gleich groß und an derselben Stelle eingebaut. Der einzige Unterschied waren die Plakate, die an den Türen hingen. Sie wirkten wie Kulturschätze aus einer anderen Welt. Auf einem Plakat sah man z.B. ein Wirrwarr von Kinderhänden, alle unterschiedlich in Farbe und Form. Es bereitete ihm Freude das von Kindern gemalte Bild abzureißen und in 1000 Stücke zu zerfetzten. Schon das letzte Mal, als er gestorben war und hier landete, hatte ihn das Gemälde ins Auge gestochen wie der Dorn einer Rose. Das letzte Mal! Die Erinnerung an sein erstes Ableben war ein wenig getrübt, denn das war ja vor einer Ewigkeit passiert. 14/15 Jahre alt war er gewesen als er die Dummheit beging und auf seinem Fahrrad mit einem tonnenschweren LKW kollidierte. (Seitdem hat er sich nie wieder in den Sattel eines Drahtesels geschwungen.) Wenigstens kannte er sich so noch ein kleines bisschen aus und lief nicht in Gefahr im Sackgassensystem der Stadt vollends die Orientierung zu verlieren. Er hielt Kurs auf die nächste Straßenecke, denn seines Erachtens musste sich dort das Totenmeldeamt und die Bank befinden. An dieser Tür hing ebenfalls ein Plakat, auf dem ein Querstrich abgebildet war. Auf der einen Seite des Querstrichs war ein Totenkopf über einem Buch dargestellte worden, und auf der anderen ein paar unterschiedliche Banknoten. Der Schwarzgekleidete unterdrückte den Impuls auch dieses Plakat abzureißen. Hier standen einfach zu viele Leute herum. Er trat ein und als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, sperrte sie auch die letzten kümmerlichen Strahlen Wüstensonnenlicht aus. Seine Augen schmerzten und auf seiner Netzhaut tanzten rosarote Punkte. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, erblickte er im flackernden Schein der an den Wänden befestigten Fackeln einen Tresen aus pechschwarzem Vulkangestein. Fast mit dem düsteren Raumklima verschmolzen, saßen die zwei Personen dahinter. Der dunkle Mann stellte sich zuerst bei der Frau an, die dabei war sich die Nägel zu feilen und dabei vor sich hin summte: „Wenn du denkst, du bist allein, mach' dir stets die Nägel rein! Duda, duda!"Der Mann hustete um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Ja, Sie wünschen?" „Guten Tag! Ich bin gerade angekommen und ich möchte gerne mein Startkapital abholen." „Wie ist ihr Name? Ihr Alter? Ihre Todesursache? „Othello. 305. Ich bin ermordet worden. Was ist jetzt mit meinem Geld?" „Einen Moment bitte, ich muss Sie erst eintragen. Ach ja, hier ist Ihre Akte. Was, Sie sind erst das zweite Mal tot! Erstaunlich." Seine Akte wurde wieder in die Schublade geschubst und als letztes wurde er noch in das große Buch eingetragen. „Hier ist ihr Scheck! Sie können ihr Geld gleich bei meinem Kollegen hier nebenan holen, aber das wissen Sie bestimmt schon. Wenn Sie das Jenseits wieder verlassen wollen, melden Sie sich bitte hier wieder ab. Nicht jeder kann nämlich kommen und gehen wann er will!", sagte die Schaltertussi und wandte sich erneut ihren Fingernägeln zu. Er überflog den Scheck in Sekundenschnelle. Darauf stand, dass er 1 Kilo Höllenheller (die Geldeinheit im Jenseits) ausgezahlt bekommen würde. Das war nicht wenig, aber auch nicht genug. Hoffentlich würde er da ein bisschen nachhelfen können um zu mehr Geld zu kommen. Er hatte da auch schon so eine Idee. Othello stiefelte zu dem Mann, der sich bei seiner Beschäftigung am Schalter so sehr gelangweilt hatte, dass er begonnen hatte per Telefon ein Schachmatch zu spielen. Gerade schob er seinen König auf B8 um ihn vor dem Pferd des Telefongegners in Sicherheit zu bringen. Aber als er den Kunden am Schalter erblickte, legte er sofort den Hörer neben das Schachbrett und wendete sich mit voller Aufmerksamkeit an Othello. Den Scheck tauschte er in genau ein Kilo HHs um, dann nahm er denn Hörer wieder auf. Der Schwarze trug das Geld mit seinem bloßen Händen hinaus. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte, drehte er sich, hämisch grinsend, noch einmal um. Mit geschlossen Augen tauchte er tief ein in seine eigene Seele und gelangte zu seinem magischen Feuer, das mit schwarzen Flammen aufloderte. Er zog einen feinen Faden heraus und schickte es ihn einem unsichtbaren Blitz in den dunklen Raum hinaus. Er verließ das Gebäude und als er das kalte Pflaster unter seinen Füßen spürte, explodierte das Haus hinter ihm. Die Druckwelle warf sämtliche Menschen in Umkreis zu Boden, nur er selbst blieb stehen, einem Fels in der Brandung ähnlich. Hätte er nicht das ganze Geld in seinen Händen balancieren müssen, so wäre er vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen. Seine Zauberkraft funktionierte wieder! Er freute sich wie ein Schuljunge. In der Wüste hatte er anfangs mehrmals probiert zu zaubern und es hatte nie geklappt. Na egal, Schwamm drüber! Jedenfalls lief seine Magie nun wieder wie geschmiert. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch um Plan B kümmern. Da die meisten Leute zur Unfallstelle eilten, hatte Othello schnell eine völlig menschenleere Gasse gefunden. Von niemanden beobachtet, verdoppelte er mit Hilfe der Hexerei sein Geld und ließ es klirrend in seine Manteltaschen rieseln und da er das Gefühl hatte ein wenig mehr tragen zu können, verdoppelte er es gleich noch mal. Nun klimperte es richtig, wenn er ging. Das war ein schönes Geräusch. Und noch schöner war, das er hier nicht bleiben musste um sich sein Geld zu erarbeiten. Arbeit war hier nämlich genug vorhanden, z.B. die Häuserfronten putzen, oder in der großen Kantine kochen. Dann machte er sich auf dem Weg zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel: dem Seelenmarkt. Als er wieder unter Menschen war, hörte er aus deren Gesprächen, dass die beiden Angestellten des Totenmeldeamts und der Bank verdampft und zu Wolken geworden waren. Othello weinte bei dieser Nachricht und zwar vor Freude. Es war so schön mal wieder jemanden „umgebracht"zu haben!  
  
Larry schrak hoch. Er war noch dunkel draußen und er blickte auf seinen Radiowecker, der die Uhrzeit in roten Ziffern aufblinken ließ. Es war erst 2.20 Uhr nachts. Larry sank wieder in die Kissen. Was war denn das für ein seltsamer Traum gewesen?, fragte er sich und schlief erneut ein. Natürlich konnte er nicht wissen, dass sich sein vermeintlicher Traum zur selben Zeit wirklich abgespielt hatte. Auch konnte er nicht ahnen, dass das Geschehen in seiner Vision eine nicht unwichtige Rolle in seinem zukünftigen Leben spielen sollte. 


End file.
